A Certain Network
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Level 5's Fear": After going out shopping with Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko they stop by a resturant to relax... Mikoto get's an urgent call from Heaven Canceller about her sisters... What could be wrong?


Game of guess who

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = Important words or dreams**

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

Several days after Mikoto's near drowning, Uiharu stared between Misaka and Shirai who were both acting completely abnormal. She couldn't recall how long it'd been since she'd seen the redhead so… tame? And Misaka hadn't electrocuted her or even threaten to electrocute her even once yet!

Saten giggled into her hand as Misaka told her about Kuroko's accidental teleporting the other day which had had them put on punishment by the Dorm Mistress. After the incident at the pool the Dorm Mistress had made it her goal to torment the poor Level 5 and make her learn how to swim. The only enjoyment she'd gotten out of it… was that Kuroko ended up being her teacher.

'Perhaps the Dorm Mistress isn't as evil as we thought…' Mikoto paused shifting her head that was leaning against her fist as her elbow sat planted on the restaurants table. Mikoto smile a little at the redhead beside her who was staring at the cake Uiharu had ordered her longingly. Mikoto's fist dropped from her cheek as she eased her cheek off it, she grabbed her napkin and reached over wiping the drool trickling from the smaller girls lips. "Kuroko just eat it already before you make this place into the next Nile River." Mikoto told her watching as the younger girls cheeks collectively reddened at her touch.

Kuroko shook her head "I-I can't I'm…" she trailed off looking down towards her stomach.

Mikoto rolled her eyes "You don't need a diet! You look beautiful the way you are!" she told her stealing the small plate of cake from Kuroko noticing the girls eyes follow it. Mikoto cut a piece and turned around in her seat as a string of stuttered buts' left Kuroko's mouth. Mikoto held the offered cake out to her "Here eat up!" she told the young Teleporter who stared at Mikoto in surprise and embarrassment.

Kuroko fiddled with the end of her skirt shyly 'S-She plans t-to feed it t-to me? She thinks I'm beautiful?' she wondered. Kuroko leaned forward with a blush taking the offered cake.

Uiharu face had exploded at Misaka's bold and unexpected declaration while Saten smirked all knowingly. Kuroko noticed tilting her head towards Saten, the fork that Mikoto had been holding the cake out to her on still in her mouth. She was savoring this close distance… "Ahhh I see!" Saten started nodding like an idiot as she cupped her chin.

Mikoto was startled as her phone started ringing its frog croaking ringtone, when Mikoto released the fork Kuroko frowned grabbing it herself, pulling it effortlessly from her mouth so she could speak. As Mikoto flipped her phone open holding it to her ear when she seen the word Sisters flash onto the screen. "Hey!" Mikoto began as she stood up from the table leaving the restaurant to stand out front.

"Huh? You want me to meet you now? What's it about?" Mikoto whispered as she pushed open the restaurants glass doors.

Kuroko's ears perked up when she heard those words just before the door shut behind the brunette.

Mikoto grabbed the phone with both hands "The doctor wants to talk to me? Why is something wrong?!" She asked worriedly.

Kuroko couldn't tell what was being said, but she stopped her momentary minor argument with Saten. Who was jumping to conclusions that Shirai would have loved to have transpired between her and Mikoto.

Meanwhile back outside Mikoto brought her hand up to rub at her temples "Oh… I see. Okay I'll see you guys in a minute okay?" She told her clone. She hung up the phone and gave the café a side glance. Kuroko seemed to be busy talking to Saten at the moment… 'I'll just text them on the way.' she thought rushing off down the street phone in hand as she clicked various buttons.

Uiharu's phone chimed in her pocket, Kuroko who'd stood the instant she realized Mikoto had just run off without warning stood and grabbed the brunettes belongings. Which consisted of things she'd purchased on their shopping trip with Uiharu and Saten since they'd been out of the after school swimming class.

"Mikoto says she's gotta go make a quick run from some stuff she forgot to buy. She said she'll be back shortly." Uiharu notified them reading off the text message.

Kuroko frowned she'd heard that line far too many times… Kuroko reached into Mikoto's bag and pulled out her PDA typing in Mikoto painfully obvious password Gekota onto the screen. It gave her clearance instantly and Kuroko got to work on logging into her Judgment website account.

_"Onee-Sama! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Kuroko jump from her bed when her Onee-Sama entered the room. Scratches littered her skin along with minor burn scorches._

_"I'm fine just had to beat down a bunch of thugs on the way home." Mikoto lied Kuroko had picked up on it immediately._

_Kuroko frowned wondering if her Onee-Sama did indeed involved with the recent cases of several buildings suddenly catching fire and exploding. She'd investigated the damage first hand and she couldn't help but stare that the familiar scorch marks left on the walls._

Kuroko stepped out of the restaurant not noticing her friends were following her and looking over her shoulder till Kuroko manually and somehow legally traced Mikoto's cell phones signal.

oooOOOooo

At the hospital, Mikoto wasted no time rushing into the building. She was greeted by a few of the employees with a smile as she walked quickly down the hallway. Dreading what Heaven Canceller was calling her in to tell her about her clones. She entered the frog faced man's office to find several of the Sisters in the room. One of which being the youngest of the bunch who leaped at her instantly and hugged her legs "Onee-Sama's here!" she squealed loudly.

Accelerator who was also in the room rolled his eyes slightly jealous of the difference in treatment. Heaven Canceller smiled a little "Misaka please follow me." he told her walking out of his office with the Sisters that'd been in the room in toe. The youngest of the bunch released her and grasped her older sisters hand in her much smaller one. Mikoto followed him all the way up to the roof in silence. Worry was eating away at her insides.

Mikoto stepped off the elevator shocked to find all of her sisters wandering around, their Electron NV Goggles removed, all wearing something completely different from the next one. Heaven Canceller stepped beside her "I called you for two reasons." he told her watching as the sisters all took notice of their older sister and smiled. "First, because they wanted to see you personally and secondly, I wanted you to know firsthand that their treatment was a success as you can see." he notified her just before all her sisters began crowding her. They each demanded a hug…

Mikoto felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She didn't have to worry about them as much as she had been… Their life spans had been set back on track and even better they'd all obtained their own individuality. "Also…" The doctor coughed into his hand as she hugged one of her clones "They want you to give them each a name. Since your technically their mother because they were born from your DNA Map." he explained.

At that Mikoto was startled when she heard a familiar round of gasps. Uiharu and Saten stood behind Kuroko with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Kuroko just stared wide eyed 'S-So many… S-So that rumor was true…' she thought her eyes scanning one of the clones up and down. Mikoto gave off an unheard yelp when one her clones grabbed her and dragged her away unseen.

When the clone hid them behind a small cubical leading to the staircase leading back into the facility. When the clone took her hand off her mouth "What the heck?" Mikoto whispered lowly.

The clone grinned pushing a dress into Mikoto's hands "Get dressed Onee-Sama. We want to see if she is worthy of Onee-Sama! Misaka tells Onee-Sama barely able to contain her excitement." The clone said grinning from ear to ear. They'd done research on the Judgment Officer that was always around their Onee-Sama.

Mikoto looked confused as she looked between the cloths in her hand and her clone "Eh who are you talking about?! And what do you mean worthy?"

The clone beam flicking some of her hair over her shoulder "You spend a lot of time with her no? Misaka asks her Onee-Sama slyly wanting to see Onee-Sama flustered because she knows exactly who this Misaka is referring to." the clone chimed in a cheery and yet somehow teasing tone.

Mikoto's cheeks reddened "K-Kuroko?" she answered more then asked. The Misaka ran off to join the fray "Wait what do you mean by worthy?!" Mikoto called out in a not so loud whisper that her clone ignored as she skipped away. Mikoto's eyes narrowed in irritation as she reached out "H-Hey wait… Gah little sisters are such…" she mumbled. 'They certainly do look happier though.' She thought with a smile. Looking at them all as she quickly changed into a white dress with fairly big light blue spots starting at the end of the dress the dots gradually getting smaller as it came to her waist.

Mikoto tucked her hair out of the back putting her Tokiwadai uniform on the bench near the edge of the roof. Mikoto stepped out making her way to stand behind her clones which were now standing in various positions she would take 'There really trying to make this hard on her…' she thought.

A clone pointed at Kuroko "You must pick out our Onee-Sama out of all of us before we accept that you are truly good enough for our Onee-Sama! Misaka says pointing at the her Onee-Sama's redheaded lover who's been keeping Onee-Sama so occupied lately."

Mikoto's face exploded somewhere far off in the back 'M-My lover?!' Mikoto thought. Well she had been seeing Kuroko a little differently lately… but that didn't mean they were lovers! I mean to be lovers you'd have to have…

Steam evaporated off her cheeks. Quickly shifting topics Mikoto chuckled 'She's probably drooling right now if she hasn't passed out yet…' Mikoto thought watching as her clones slowly began to part. Kuroko looked from left to right scanning them all over 'H-Huh…' she thought when Kuroko suddenly teleported to her without warning and hugged her "H-How did you?" Mikoto questioned in shock.

Kuroko grinned as she looked up at her but not a perverted one "No one knows Kuroko's Mikoto like Kuroko does." The redhead pointed out. Kuroko raised an elegant eyebrow "Mikoto are they really your clones?" she asked.

"Yea?" Mikoto answered dumbly.

Kuroko and Mikoto's eyes met as the red head faced her with a serious expression "They look nothing like you." she told her favorite Electro Master.

"Eh?!" Mikoto and the Misaka Network all spoke in union.

Kuroko let Mikoto go teleporting somewhere within the clones "These couple here's bust size is ten centimeters smaller than yours, these few clones busts is five centimeters bigger than yours, this one's hips are approximately several centimeters off as well." Kuroko replied.

This response made Mikoto quickly put a hand across her chest and hips. The Misaka Network who'd been told such a thing covered said body parts with their hands as well.

Kuroko teleported again to another group pointing "These two are over one hundred and five pounds, these five have darker eye's and a sty in the corner of their eyes, these over here all don't have your well toned legs, and lastly all of their hair styles are off by one centimeter." Kuroko responded again.

The Misaka Network Kuroko pointed at covered their differences with their hands.

Kuroko walked forward "And ninety percent of them their hair is either too light by a couple shades or too dark!" Kuroko continued naming off differences. Kuroko giggled stopping in front of Mikoto again she knelt down with her right elbow resting on her right knee as Kuroko's cheek rested in her open hand her left hand reached out "Beside's you still have those god awful shorts on under that beautiful mid thigh dress." she told Mikoto as she lifted up the dress enough to reveal the shorts in question. Kuroko sighed "Such a shame."

Sparks flicked around Mikoto's noggin "K-Kuroko!" she yelled for the first time actually having to fight her own embarrassment and anger to keep herself from fraying the young Teleporter whom smile had her going weak in the knees moments ago.

The Misaka Network stood there watching the two in amusement "W-We were defeated so easily! Misaka states as she dramatically falls to the ground as if she were injured."

Last Order giggled cutely "Hehe big sister is embarrassed Misaka teases Onee-Sama by pointing out her red face."

Accelerator who leaned back against the wall wanting nothing to do with this whole thing snored at what the little girl said.

"Shut up Accelerator!" Mikoto stomped angrily sending a small shock wave of warning at him. Which he easily diverted in another direction.

Accelerator smirked "Make me pipsqueak!" he yelled back. He'd been wanting a rematch!

Heaven Canceller stepped between them "Now now cool it down children!" he spoke in a fatherly voice.

"Mikoto…" Kuroko said softly getting Mikoto's attention once again. Without warning she stood up and grabbed Mikoto by the ear tugging her away from the fight she'd been ready to start.

Mikoto flinched following Kuroko unwillingly. She wanted to kick Accelerator into next week! "Agh Kuroko! Let go! Hey ow my ear is attached to my head you know!" Mikoto reminded her. Kuroko stopped suddenly "Ah Kuroko!" she was slightly startled when Kuroko let go of her ear all the sudden.

The hand that'd taken hold of her ear dropped "You could have asked me for help you know…" she said softly as the hand that'd been holding Mikoto's earlobe hostage caught her hand instead.

Mikoto stared down at their joined hands "Sorry…" she paused briefly remembering all she'd gone through with the Sisters incident. Her chest tightened 'I hate that I lied to you…' she thought. Mikoto frowned "I know I worried you a lot, but I just didn't want you to get hurt." she told Kuroko honestly this time. She didn't want to lie anymore… not to her.

Kuroko gave Mikoto's hand a light squeeze "Mikoto I'm your Partner and a highly trained Judgment Officer whither it's with you or alone I'm going to get hurt sometimes." Kuroko explained with a small smile.

"Kuroko I…" Mikoto started, but Kuroko's free hand reached up to rest a finger over Mikoto's lips.

A light breeze brushed passed them "You won't lose me." Kuroko told her. The hand that's been resting over Mikoto's lips ran over Mikoto's soft skin and cupped her cheek "No matter what dangers I face… as long as I'm with you. I'll be fine."

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
